Got Nerves?
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: Behind the scenes of an average Glee performance


So I wanted to step out of shell a bit and throw most of the characters into a one shot.

It's not my best but I hope you enjoy :)

How soon is now by the Smith

Okay, I went over it again to get the mistakes and stuff. Hopefully I did well.

* * *

Mr. Figgins gave a small cough as he taps the microphone for a sound check. His school is now all crowded in the school's gym chatting loudly to their friends.

"Hello McKinley High," he begins as he lists upcoming events and programs the students need to know before they watch the event.

Close behind him and behind a thick layer of curtains lies a nervous looking glee group. Everyone is pacing as if this show meant everything at this moment. Santana and Brittany are near to the curtain looking out into the crowd as the rest of the glee club is waiting for their cue.

"I don't know if I can do this San," Brittany whimpers as she looks at the other girl and glances back at the other nervous glee members.

"We'll do fine," Santana speaks closing the curtain and blocking them from any view of the large group of peers. The nervous look she gives only makes the glee members even more worried, if Santana didn't feel right then they knew this would end badly.

"Guys no need to be edgy, we have been practicing. We got this." Rachel spoke nicely to the anxious glee members and they nodded in agreement. She had been too wrapped up in the show and her personal life that she actually seemed less annoying to everyone. Ever since her and Finn's break up it made Rachel nicer and less well, irritating.

"I wish Kurt was here," Mercedes groaned leaning back onto a wall in defeat.

"Well he's not guys, come on stop acting like this." Finn began before Mr. Shue walked in. The teacher's smiling face but worried eyes filled up the glee students.

"Hey guys, full house, pretty cool." Mr. Shue smiled letting out a comforting laugh. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as they eyed the curtains.

"Yeah big time," Artie said sarcastically as he rolled over to Brittany who was now hiding in a corner.

"Okay guys, you're out in 3 minutes," and with that their overly gelled hair teacher left them to rot in their own nerves.

"We're doom," Tina sighed banging her head against the wall.

"Guys stop, seriously. We have this as long as we stay confident. We've done bigger things like sectionals and even regional's, this is just a high school" Finn said with his usually smile with a trace uneasiness.

"Those people wanted to hear us moron, these kids want to eat most of you for breakfast" Santana snapped ready to argue.

"Hey come one guys, let's just go out there and give it our all like we always do. Santana you are one of the strongest people I know, now make us feel like it'll be okay," Rachel pleaded with the latino.

"That's weird to hear come from you Berry," Santana looked devious at the shorter girl.

"Santana stop, everyone stop! We have to go out in a minutes whether you guys want to or not. You people are seriously giving me a headache." Quinn growled.

"Quinn is right, get ready guys." Rachel smiled at the blonde then gave a puppy love look to Finn as he returned it.

Everyone knew they were on the verge of getting back together it was a matter of time. Quinn's stomach turned at the look, she couldn't take it.

"You okay babe?" Sam asked sweetly wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah," Quinn lied detaching her eyes away from what made her cry at night.

"Let's go guys," Rachel said excitedly as Mr. Figgins introduced them to the teenage vultures.

They all followed the short diva until they were all now on the stage with bright lights hitting their faces. The lights caused a blockade of vision from most of their audience.

"Uh, hello this is your school's Glee club and we are called New Directions. Please enjoy this number we put together for you." Rachel spoke nicely into the microphone.

"Boo you suck!" a deep voice came from the audience while a few other students snickered at the remark. Rachel ignored it and told the band to start.

**I am the son  
and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular**

**You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does**

**I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular**

**You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does**

**There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet someone who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home  
And you cry  
And you want to die**

**When you say it's gonna happen now,  
When exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone**

The glee members froze in mid-dance step as the music stopped. They all took deep breathes as the gym stayed quiet and searched for a small glimpse of acceptance as the quietness began to fill them.

"That was awesome!" a random girl screamed from the side of them gym. Then a sudden burst of applause filled the space as hollers came from every direction. Each glee member wore a large smile as they bowed and got off stage.

"You know this won't change a thing right?"Santana spoke as people were high fiving. "Tomorrow you'll still get a slushie facial Berry"

"It doesn't have to change anything, it just shows that for those few minutes we matter," Rachel said smiling at them and ignoring Santana's comment. Finn gave the biggest smile back as Quinn gagged.

They all couldn't help but smile back as they packed up their book bags and headed for the exit. That day they accomplished, maybe not anyone else in the school but to themselves. Isn't that what Glee really is?


End file.
